My love for charmeleon
by lozrent
Summary: this is a gay erotic pokemon fanfic, about a charmeleon and the love he has for his trainer


My love for charmeleon

Chapter 1: Charmeleons feelings

It was around midnight when we first started setting up the tent, we had been walking for almost the entire day before we reached a nice clearing in the forest where we could settle down for the night. After i sat down my backpack and pulled out the tent i asked charmeleon to go and gather wood for a fire, he smiled and nodded yes to me before walking of to find firewood. I smiled to myself as I noticed the small blush in his cheeks as he turned around and walked off into the woods. I knelt down in front of my bag and I grabbed the tent and a hammer before finding a good spot to set it up. It took about 2 minutes before I found a nice place with soft soil and I started setting it up. As I was doing this tedious work I started thinking about Charmeleons cute blush and as I thought about it I remembered he had been doing that the entire day, almost every time I smiled too him he would blush and look away so that I wouldn't notice, but before I had time to finish my thoughts I heard Charmeleon coming back.

"Char!"

I chuckled as I looked at him "hey, back already?" I said with a smile

"Char" he said happily

"Well I just finished putting up the tent so why don't you just make the fire close to the tent and ill cook us up some food?"

His eyes light up as I mention food and he rushes over to me, stopping around 3 meters behind me where he drops the logs. He smiles happily as he starts stacking some of the firewood, and about a second later I feel warmth coming from behind me.

I chuckle as I look at Charmeleon, who has already sat down in front of his fire "you really are quick to do things when food is involved aren't ya?"

"Char!" he says happily "alright I guess I should start cooking then" I say as I stand up and I walk over to my bag, picking it up and carrying it over to the tent. I pull out a pot, a knife, a cutting board, some meat, water and a couple of vegetables and I start chopping it up before putting it in the pot and then hanging it over the fire.

"Alright just a couple of minutes now and we should have food" I smile to Charmeleon and he smiles back to me

Half an hour later we have finished our food and I have packed the things back into my backpack, and I have pulled out my sleeping bag and placed it in the tent.

I yawn as I stretch my body "we should probably get some sleep" I smile to Charmeleon as I walk inside the tent, and Charmeleon follows me inside. As I get inside I start to take off my clothes, starting with my t-shirt and then taking off my pants, and as I take off my pants I notice Charmeleon is looking at me as I undress, more specifically he is looking at my underwear almost as if he was hoping I would strip down completely. As he sees that I've noticed him he quickly turns around, obviously embarrassed at what he did. I look at him with a slightly confused look on my face as I finish taking off my pants and I slip into my sleeping bag

"so Charmeleon, do you want to sleep in the sleeping bag with me tonight or outside?" he has always liked sleeping with me but sometimes he likes to sleep outside so I always ask him what he wants to do. He turns around and looks at me, smiling with that cute blush on his face, he walks over to me and I hold the sleeping bag open for him as he slips inside it with me.

I smile warmly to him "Good night Charmeleon"

"char" he says as he closes his eyes and just before I close my eyes completely Charmeleon quickly opens his eyes and plants a small quick kiss on my lips, both his and my face become almost crimson red and I just stare at him, as I was startled by what he just did. Charmeleon thought he had done something wrong as he quickly climbed out of the sleeping bag and ran out of the tent with his paws covering his eyes

"Charmeleon! Wait!" I quickly climb out of my sleeping bag and I run out after him, luckily he didn't run far as he stopped in front of some trees where he was standing with his paws covering his eyes.

I slowly walk closer to him "Charmeleon?" he slowly turns around, his paws aren't covering his eyes anymore but he instead looking down at the ground.

I kneel down in front of him "Charmeleon look at me, its okay I'm not angry with you" I smile reassuringly to him.

He slowly looks up at me, he has small tears forming in the corner of his eyes "look I'm sorry if it seemed like I was angry, I was just startled that's all. I mean I didn't exactly expect you too kiss me" I say, blushing.

I place a hand on the back of his head and I lean in, planting a small kiss on his mouth. I slowly pull away from him, and I wipe the tears away from his eyes

" feeling better now?" I smile to him and he nods to me, smiling.

I look down on his body and I see a small pink tip poking out from his sheath.

I blush as I talk "oh… uhh seems like someone got a bit excited"

Charmeleon looks down and he quickly tries to cover it up with his paw

"Charmeleon, its fine you don't have to cover it up" I smile to him and I kiss him again, this time I kiss him deeply with more passion, I open up my mouth slightly letting him slide his tongue into my mouth as I move his paws away from his pink tip and I start gently rubbing it. His tongue explores my mouth as his cock slowly slides out of his sheath until he is fully erect and I start slowly jerking him off. He moans into the kiss as I slowly jerk him off. I slowly end the kiss as I pull away from him, a string of saliva still connecting our mouths we look into each other's eyes, I gently push on his chest so he sits down against the tree and lean down to his cock, slowly licking up from the base of his warm, musky shaft to the tip of his pink cock. He moans loudly and anyone could have guessed his cock had never gotten this kind of attention before. I slowly slide his cock into my mouth, letting his warm shaft brush past my lips. He slowly starts to moan louder and louder as I take more of his cock into my mouth. I start licking around his shaft, covering it in my spit as he places his paws on the back of my head gently pushing on it, encouraging me to take more of his length inside my mouth. I soon reach the base of his cock, and I start using my tongue to cover his entire length in my saliva, as I lick around on his cock I move my head up and down on his cock. He quickly starts panting as I pick up the pace, his paws push on my head almost forcing me to go further down on his throbbing cock. My mouth quickly reaches the base of his cock and after a couple of seconds he arches his back, lightly thrusting into my mouth as he shoots string after string of warm cum into my mouth. After he finishes Cumming he lets go of my head and he pants slowly as I slide his cock out of my mouth. Charmeleon smiles to me as he stands up and takes a few steps towards me, gently pushing on my chest the same way I did at him. I blush as I lay down on my back and I feel Charmeleon rubbing my hard cock through the cloth of my underwear. He slowly pulls down my underwear; he leans in towards my cock, sniffing around it before he does the same as I did, Licking up from the bottom of my shaft to the tip of my cock. I moan loudly as he slides my cock into his warm mouth, his tongue brushing lightly against the head of my cock as he moves a paw down to my balls, gently massaging them. I moan loudly as Charmeleon takes more of my cock into his warm mouth, his tongue licking around on my shaft in abstract patterns. I start panting as he reaches the bottom of my shaft, my entire length inside his warm wet mouth, his tongue playfully licking the tip of my cock almost becomes too much for me as my fingers dig into the ground. He move his head up and down on my cock but it doesn't take long before my cock start throbbing and I start lightly humping into his mouth, Charmeleon understands I'm about to cum so he quickly moves his mouth down to the bottom of my shaft and right before I cum he bites lightly onto my shaft making me let out a single loud moan in a mix of pain and pleasure as I shoot string of warm cum down his throat, my fingers dig deep into the ground. I pant as I stop Cumming and Charmeleon slowly sides my cock out of his warm mouth, and he starts licking around my shaft, where he bit down.

"t-that felt amazing" I say as I pant and I smile too him

He looks up at me as he licks the small bite holes

"don't worry about that, the bite actually made it feel even better" as soon as I say this I notice Charmeleons face becomes brighter as he licks one last time.

I smile as I slowly stand up "now, we should probably head off to bed" Charmeleon smiles to me as we walk back into the tent together and we get in the sleeping bag, both of us fall asleep almost immediately, but not before I give him a small good night kiss.


End file.
